


Love in an Elevator

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It has been a long case...





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



It is, Ziva thinks, the result of a long case, too many nights apart and too much hiding their relationship that has led to this... this electricity that’s sparking along her veins every time she looks across the bullpen at Tim. 

She thinks he’s feeling it too because every time he looks across at her, his eyes are darker and the want coiling low in her belly swirls pleasantly. 

The last two in the bullpen, finally they are in the elevator together on their way home, blessedly alone, standing miles apart from one another because she won’t start something she can’t finish. 

Tim speaks first. “Your place or mine?” 

“I believe yours is closer.” Ziva hides her smile. 

Tim snickers but there’s nothing amused about the sound. “Not close enough.” 

Cocking her head, Ziva looks up at the security camera in the corner. “I know eighteen ways to disable a security camera,” she says. “Unfortunately, they all involve being in close proximity to the machine in question.” 

“Is that so?” Tim takes out his phone, presses a sequence of buttons. “I only know one way to disable that camera... lucky for us it can be done remotely.” He waggles the phone at her, a grin on his face. 

Ziva can feel her jaw drop, even as she fights a smile. “Why do you know how to-”

She stops as his bag falls to the floor and his hands fall to her hips. “Are you really interrogating me right now?” 

“Well...” Ziva’s arms go around his neck. “I have ways of making you talk...” 

He grins right before he kisses her, deep and dirty as he backs her up against the wall. Her legs wrap around his waist as he hoists her up and proceeds to make up for lost time.


End file.
